


Wrapped around your finger~ muke

by Talkfastmuke778



Category: 5SOS
Genre: Bottom Luke, Bottom Luke Hemmings, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, M/M, Minor Violence, Party, Rough Sex, Top Michael Clifford, Underage Drinking, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talkfastmuke778/pseuds/Talkfastmuke778
Summary: Luke Hemmings has been keeping a secret, a secret that no one knows, not even his best friend. He hates that he has to hide it, but knew it was for the best and for his career, but can Lule keep his secret forever?
Relationships: Boyfriends - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Wrapped around your finger~ muke

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first story on here and I am so happy I found my old a03 account I'll be posting the first chapter and I hope you guys like it. This story isnt on wattpad yet. This story will be posted on wattpad soon. My wattpad is talkfastmuke_

Luke sighed as he sat in the window watching the snow fall with his guitar in his hands. His long fingers grazing the strings as a familiar tune comes to his head, he watched as people passed by, the street pole lights beaming as the night fell upon the once light blue sky. He sighed and began to hum to the tone that he was playing on the guitar, his heart beating in his chest. The sound of a knock interrupted Luke, he stopped playing the guitar and sat it on the guitar holder. 

"Luke, it's me, may I come in?" Luke doesn't respond, he nodded his head as if the other person could see him. The door was slowly being opened, a blonde head full of hair peakes his head inside. He frowned seeing his sad best freind staring at the window. He stepped inside and shut the door, Luke could hear the sound of his boots as he took each step getting closer to him.

"Luke, please talk to me?" The green eyed man begged as he placed his stubby fingers on Luke's knees that was covered in a pair of black skinny tight jeans. 

"What about?" Luke asked knowing he couldn't talk about what was really bothering him because it was too painful to talk about. It was too painful to see him happy and it wasn't because of him. 

"You've been ignoring me since Abby and I started dating, don't think I haven't noticed." Green eyed man sighed, Luke shrugged his shoulders, he hated the thought of Abby and dating coming off his best friends mouth in the same sentence made his stomach feel uneasy. 

"Look, Michael, I'm thinking about moving out, since Abby is moving in." Luke said without looking at his best friend. 

"YOU WHAT?! LUKE YOU CAN'T MOVE!!! where would you go?" Michael asked feeling the pang at the bottom of his stomach. 

"I'm going to stay with Ash, we talked about it last night, it's what's best for me, besides, I don't want to be a pain in the ass and I want you two to have all the privacy you need." Luke knew saying all this was painful, its not what he wanted, but he couldn't watch his best friend be happy, he couldn't watch abby everyday knowing she was the cause of his best friends happiness. Luke has secret, a dirty little secret that no one can know about.


End file.
